First Glance
by Olamach
Summary: Robbie falls in love, only theres a lot of things keeping him from a happy ending.
1. First Glance

**My first fanfic any questions just ask, I really hope I explained things well and stuff.**

**R&R**

_1, 2, 3…_ that's how quickly he fell in love.

His heart fluttered inside his chest, his mind became a useless lump of tissue inside his skull, his hands sweated, and his tongue became limp and heavy in the bottom of his mouth.

His Mamwa once told him, that all it took to fall in love was 3 seconds. In love the moment your eyes fall on them. He hadn't believed her and had rudely told her at the tender age of ten that it was more like 'lust' at first sight. If he hadn't been lying in a hospital bed already when he told her that - he might have ended up there anyway.

Now here he was standing in the middle of Hoboken Memorial Children Hospital, staring stupidly at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Drool was actually escaping the corners of his mouth.

"I asked if you could point me in to room 333." The girl spoke again with a slight frown. She looked uncertain all of a sudden and even touched her mouth as if expecting something to be there.

"Oh…yeah I do." He managed to get out. He took a swallow and tore his eyes away from her, and pointed down the hall he had just come. "You go down that hall and take a left. It's towards the very end of the hallway."

The girl smiled, thankfully – the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She took his breath away with just one look.

"Thank you," she began moving down the hall, and he watched her. She froze a few feet away and turned back to him smiling again. "Do you also read to the children here?" She asked.

Robbie blinked. _So that's why she's here._ "Y- Yeah," he half-lied with a stammer. It wasn't a complete lie because he really did sometimes read to the children here.

She nodded pushing a strand of coco colored hair behind her ear. "I guess I'll see you around then." She waved.

Then she was gone, quickly scuttling down the hall, her hair flowing behind her….

"Robbie!" He came out of his daze when he heard his name being called. A second later a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, and he turned to greet his Doctor. "How are you feeling today?"

"Dr. Mellow," the boy greeted with a half-smile. "I've felt worse." He answered truthfully looking behind his doctor at his parents. "I guess all's in order and I'm having another stay here, right?"

His doctor smiled – one filled with pity. Robbie hated being pitied. "Well yeah, and we got you the best room and extra pudding for dinner." Dr. Mellow was always bad at making jokes, and lightening moods.

To humor the man Robbie laughed lightly. "Thank you."

"Well let's head over to your room and get you situated." Dr. Mellow began leading the boy to his room, he and his parents had said there byes earlier.

"Which school is sending over volunteers to read this year?" Robbie asked casually.

Dr. Mellow gave him an odd smile. "I saw you talking to that girl." The man laughed, much to Robbie's displeasure. "Was it 'love at first greeting' like your grandmother talks about?" He laughed again opening Robbie's room door. "I've never seen you look like that before."

"Dr. Mellow, you really suck at being funny." Robbie rolled his eyes his eyes looking over his room.

"I suppose I do," the man scratched his face. "I believe its Hollywood Arts… the high school you use to go to."

Robbie frowned. He guessed if she went to Hollywood Arts she must be new. He had never seen her before, and he would have_ noticed_ her.

-Lo-

Robbie cautiously peeked around the corner into the commons room, and there the girl that made his heart flutter was sitting in all her glory. She was playing a card game with little Mary-Ann, it looked like old maid.

Looking down at himself and giving himself the once over, the boy cautiously stepped in to the room.

"Robbie!" Mary-Ann shouted once her eyes found him lurking. He quickly shot a finger up to his lips, hoping to remind the little girl about a discussion they had last night about not telling her new friend that he was also a patient.

Mary-Ann nodded eagerly and gave him thumbs up, as the older girl turn to look at him. He made his way over to the two, trying to look a casual as he could muster.

"So your name is Robbie." He was relieved when the girl spoke, because his mind had gone blank.

He nodded a little late. "Your… name is?" He really needed to ask Dr. Mellow about ways to fix a nervous stutter, he realized.

She gave him another smile that gave him confidence to assume the girl didn't believe he was a complete creep. "My name's Victoria but mostly everyone calls me Tori." _Tori, huh?_ "I go to Hollywood Arts. Which school do you go too?"

Robbie had to think fast. "I… uh, go to Northridge."

"Oh," she mumbled. An awkward silence flowed between them. "Do you wanna join in?" She motioned toward the card game.

"No way, he cheats all the time." Mary-Ann piped up receiving a light glare from Robbie.

Tori found the little girl's accusation funny. "I'll watch him." Tori dramatically pointed at herself. "No one cheats when Captain Tori is on watch!" She announced in her best news caster voice.

Robbie found her joke to be hilarious, and laughed good-naturedly while Tori smiled brightly at him. Mary-Ann on the other hand only stared and mumbled something about 'weird teenagers'.

-Lo-

"This isn't illegal right?" A boy with a thick brown mane of hair asked, sounding only half serious as he threw Robbie a bag, before taking a seat in a chair in the room.

Robbie looked through the bag of clothing and grinned at his friend thankfully. "Thank you so much, Beck."

The other boy shrugged then leaned forward in his chair. "So, tell me more about this girl your making me break the rules for. Why are you trying to keep the fact you're a patient here a secret?"

Robbie chewed on his bottom lip nervously. "Well, I think she goes to Hollywood Arts."

"Really… What's her name?"

"Tori…" Robbie watched as Beck tensed, which wasn't exactly the reaction he was expecting. "What, what's wrong?"

Beck finally smiled after what felt like forever to Robbie. "Nothing, she's new to Hollywood Arts." He leaned back in his chair. "You remember Trina right?" Robbie nodded. "Well she's Trina's younger sister…" Beck laughed at Robbie's disbelieving expression. "Yeah, that's what I said. Anyway she took Trina's place in a showcase a few months back and performed amazingly and was offered a place at Hollywood Arts. It was crazy."

"Sound like I missed a lot." Robbie whispered sadly to himself.

**R&R**


	2. Second Glance

**R&R**

"So, I was like 'Thank you, Catherine obvious' and they all looked at me like I was crazy." Tori explained with a pout. "Catherine _could_ be a captain right?" She asked. "Got any three's?"

Robbie tried to hide his smile behind the abnormally large cards. "Catherine could certainly be a captain." He bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Go fish."

Tori nodded. "Yeah right, wait…" She lightly glared at him. "Are you being sarcastic?"

Robbie quickly shook his head, but he couldn't help snorting in amusement.

Tori frowned at him for a while. "I would be insulted if I didn't like you."

Silence followed her words. _She likes me…_ Robbie couldn't help the flutter his heart made, though he was certain she meant 'like' in a very platonic way.

"Yeah… It was the worst moment in my life." The girl plucked a card. "It was so hot." Her eyes moved from her cards to look at him. "I'm always sharing stories, but you never share any of yours. Tell me about your friends."

The boy shifted in his chair nervously. _You're already telling me about my friends. _"Hollywood Arts sounds way more exciting than my school." He finally said. "All my stories would be boring."

She frowned again. "I doubt it. I feel like you don't really tell me much about yourself."

Robbie began coughing and he felt light headed._ Not now…_ He tried to get on his feet but found he couldn't really support his own weight.

"Robbie!" Tori shouted standing up and moving around the table to him. "Are you alright?"

He tried getting up again, this time making it on unstable legs. "I have t- to… go…" He coughed again; his face had turned a sickly shade of white. "I'll see you tomorrow." He quickly stumbled towards the room's door.

Tori worried, made to follow but was cut off by Mary-Ann who had been coloring in the room. "Can you read me a story, Tori?" The little girl blocked her path. Tori frowned looking towards the closed door Robbie had ran out of. Finally she nodded and let the little girl lead her away.

Robbie leaned on the wall down the hall, one hand on the wall the other over his mouth as he coughed. Blood seeped through his fingers. Nurses quickly flanked him just as he lost consciousness.

-Lo-

Robbie couldn't fall asleep, though he watched the ceiling above him willing himself to fall asleep. It was morning now, after a long sleepless night, but all he could think about was Tori. He thought about how scared she looked when he ran out of the room the way he had. He felt bad.

Realizing he wasn't getting any sleep, until he had seen her and assured her he was alright, he got on his feet. He retrieved his bag of clothes from under the hiding spot under his bed, even though mostly all the nurses and Dr. Mellow were aware of what he was doing.

Weakly he removed his pajamas and put on his regular clothes and snuck out of his room. She wasn't in the common room, and he was at a lost for a while. Then he remembered the room she had asked for when he met her.

Room 333, belonged to a sick toddler named Mark; he usually visited the child around dinner time to make certain he ate. He avoided nurses hoping they wouldn't make him go back to bed.

The lights were on in Mark's room, and through the cracked door Robbie could make out Tori's voice. He realized she was reading 'Goodbye, Moon'. He leaned on the room's door frame, resting his pounding head on it. He listened to her read, her voice giving his pain filled body a type of bliss and calm.

He had lost himself in a daydream, so much so he hadn't noticed Tori had stopped reading. The room's door was pulled open and Tori gasped, while Robbie quickly stumbled backwards holding his chest.

Tori glanced behind her before quickly walking through out into the hallway, closing the room's door behind her quietly. "Are you alright?" She asked right away without any hesitation.

Robbie was still surprised by her sudden appearance could only stare. Tori frowned and took a step closer to him, her warm hand finding his forehead. "You're so hot…" Her bottom lip was captured by her teeth.

Robbie was barely listening. His eyes were focused on her eyes, the chocolate irises he could get lost in. He got lost in them, a lot.

"A nurse told me you had fallen ill. No one would give me your number though." She very slowly removed her hand from his forehead. "I was worried."

The removal of her hand from his person brought him back to reality. "I'm fine…" His gaze had fallen to her lips. Their closeness made him feel as if he could actually feel her breath against his face.

Her eyes were locked on his. A pink tint rose on her slightly tanned cheeks as he leaned in…

"Robbie, there you are." A nurse quickly stalked down the hallway towards them, seemingly completely oblivious to how the teens had jumped apart and there red faces. She gave him a look. "I need your help with something."

Robbie was aware that meant - it was time for his medication. He was really thankful that the entire hospital staff helped him keep his secret from Tori. He nodded. "I'm coming."

The nurse nodded gave Tori a kind smile before walking away.

Robbie lightly scratched the back of his head when they were alone again. His mind had gone blank again.

"I guess I'll see you later?" Tori asked uncertainly, her fingers combing her hair.

Robbie nodded quickly, making his head swim. "I don't believe it's going to be today, though." He told her remembering how his medication made him feel, "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure," The girl smiled.

**R&R**


	3. Third Glance

**Updating a new chapter, as you can see and stuff and it's really short, really sorry. I hope you try out my other stories if you're reading this one. Thank you.**

**R&R**

Robbie gently strummed his guitar finishing his song. The three children around him laughed and clapped like he was lady gaga. He grinned thankfully.

"Thank you, thank you," he got on his feet and did a mock bow.

"You can play guitar?" He turned bright red as he turned towards the room's door to face Tori. "Hey Tori… when did you get here?"

"About a minute ago," she came further into the room. "You were great."

His face turned an even deeper shade of red, "Thanks."

"Tori, sing for us." Mary-Ann exclaimed suddenly. "I've heard you sing before and you're really good."

Tori's face reddened this time. "Oh I don't…" She glanced at Robbie.

"Robbie can play guitar and you can sing." Mary-Ann further explained getting up and pulling Tori over to Robbie. Both teens began declining. "Please…" The girl begged which prompted the other two children to beg as well.

"I guess we can." Tori finally said.

"We can?" Robbie asked bewildered. Tori nodded.

If Robbie was unsure if he was in love with Tori before, after hearing her sing he had no doubt. His fingers had strummed a song they both were familiar with on his guitar; her voice had distracted him so much he was sure he was awful.

He was unable to take his eyes off of her, which one of the children loudly pointed out. His embarrassment only grew when he realized they had drawn a crowd of nurses and doctors, who all clapped when they were finished.

"That was so much fun." Tori exclaimed smiling brightly as he walked her out of the hospital. "I love to perform." She announced with a twinkle in her eye that made Robbie's heart flutter more than it already was.

"Yeah, I guess."

She turned to him as they waited for the metal elevator. "My friends and I are going to this karaoke restaurant later on today." She gave him another smile. "Do you wanna come?"

Robbie bit his lip and looked away from her. "Oh uh…" He couldn't leave the hospital, he was lucky they even let him off the floor. "I can't, I have to do something." He lied.

She looked disappointed. "Oh…" she announced softly. "I guess maybe another time?"

He nodded. "Yeah, another time I can go." They walked the rest of the way to the revolving doors in silence.

She turned to him once they were before them. "I'll see you next week?"

"Next week?" Robbie asked a little more anxiously then he meant. He coughed forcefully to cover it.

"I have to help my friend Cat with something for the rest of the week." She lightly shook her head. "Wish me luck." She waved before leaving. Robbie watched her go a smile on his face. Yes, one would need luck when dealing with Cat.

-Lo-

"Are you sure…"

Beck sighed lightly and pushed a button and getting a woohoo soda from the machine. He gave Robbie a look that Robbie read as 'Yeah! Stop asking me that.' "Yes, I'm sure. Cat and Andre both said your secret is safe with them and Jade wanted me to tell you she will do whatever she wants, but watching everyone lie to Tori is good enough for her. Something like that I think…"

Robbie grinned lightly. "Jade's still mean I see." He laughed. "How are things going between you two?"

Beck popped his can loudly and took a seat in one of the waiting room chair. He leaned into it and closed his eyes taking a sip of his drink. "Not good." He finally answered after a while. "I'm… she's a little much to handle _all_ the time."

Robbie frowned. He had never thought Beck and Jade made a good couple but had never said anything before. Yeah, Beck in a way balanced Jade, but at what expense? He had to constantly apologize for her, and be a constant babysitter to keep her out of too much trouble. It was a lot for a simple teenage relationship.

"Beck?"

"Oh my God, it's Tori." Robbie whispered softly as the girl headed there way.

Beck sat up in his chair and glanced at Robbie briefly. "Hey Tori, how it going?" He asked smoothly.

"I thought you weren't going to be here this weekend?" Robbie's voice cracked.

Once in front of both boys the brunette frowned. "I'm fine…. Cat had an emergency with her brother so our plans were canceled. I had no idea you guys… were uh, acquainted."

Robbie felt like running away. "Yeah Robbie and I go way back." Beck said calmly taking another sip of his soda. Robbie admired his calmness and ability to lie easily.

"Oh?" Tori's frown didn't let up. "I talk about Robbie all the time, but you've never mentioned you were aware of who I was talking about."

Beck's cool expression tempered off a bit. "Uh… I thought you were talking about another Robbie."

"Really another Robbie who volunteers at this hospital? I even showed a picture of him to you guys."

"Yeah, uh…" Beck answered lamely.

Tori glared at both of them. "Really you guys, tell me what's going on."

**R&R**


	4. Author's Messag

This is not a Chapter, I'm sorry.

This is a annoying Author's note... I need to say I will not be updating this story because all my chapters and things were accidently deletled a while back and I planned on starting over but my inspiration and drive weren't up to standard. I also wanted to say I'm giving up on Rade because it looks like only one type of Rade fanfiction does well and unfortunatly I do not wish to write those at all.

I will be continuing to write though, it won't be this story and it won't be under Rade catagory.


End file.
